


No Butter!

by Slugadubdub



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugadubdub/pseuds/Slugadubdub
Summary: last one from my wattpad, and the first fanfic i ever wrote





	No Butter!

It's been a week since the Norwegian has seen butter in his house and country. Just thinking about the substance made him sweat and panic.

He had enough of this bizarre torture. He had to call someone that could help.

The first person in his mind was Denmark. No, he wasn't the most reliable, there was a large chance he would just laugh and tease Lukas over the ridiculousness of his situation. Yet, he still picked up his phone and called him.

It rang.

"You have called the King of Scandinavia! What do you want bro?!" Yelled the dane.

Lukas' voice was weak and meager, "smør..." he whispered.

"What?"

"Smør. Help."

"Lukas? Butter? Umm, you okay bro?"

"Need smør. There's no smør," Lukas managed to squeeze out, though it was barely audible.

"The King Of Scandinavia is on his way!"

Beep!

Mathias hung up.

Being a personification of a country, Lukas could feel how stressed his people were about the lack of butter. It felt as if he needed it. Like he couldn't live without it.

Before the butter deprived Norwegian knew, his front door slammed open.

"I have heard your calls and I am here to help!" The Dane said heroically, holding a stick of butter in his hands.

Lukas' eyes changed. He couldn't handle his emotions, both towards Mathias and butter.

He quickly grabbed the butter from his friend, then pulled the Dane towards him.

Their lips connected in a sweet, but honest kiss.

"Thanks." Lukas said that hurried off to the kitchen, leaving the Danish man dumbfounded.

Mathias' head was filled with so many thought. The man he had loved for centuries had just kissed him. He hadn't been this happy in so long.

Before he followed Lukas into the kitchen he gathered up his courage to do something he had wanted to do for the longest time.

Mathias ran into the kitchen and interrupted the blond mans' sandwich making with a loving kiss.

"Date me! Please?" The Dane asked. God he was terrified Lukas would say no.

"It took you long enough to ask," he replied.

"Is that a yes!?"

"Of course it is, stupid Dane. Also, thank you for the butter." Lukas smiled slightly, which made Mathias pull him into a kiss.

Lukas now had two things he wanted most. Butter and Mathias.


End file.
